Nabbit
Nabbit is an annoying little thief who appears in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. He replaces attack pieces in that game. History Nabbit actually makes an appearance in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. His role in the game is to provide new Bros. Attacks throughout the game if Mario and Luigi successfully capture him, effectively replacing Attack Pieces from the previous two games. At the start of the game, the trio will see Nabbit running off from Toads with several items in his sack, while dropping a Red Shell and a Fire Flower before escaping. Most of the Bros. Attacks come from catching him, except Mario's final Bros. Attack, Toad Trail, which he receives after King Bob-omb is defeated. As part of retrieving Luigi's final Bros. Attack, Mega Thwonk, the trio must chase Nabbit and fight six battles. Three of these battles are against Nabbit, while another three are alongside him against Bowser's troops. After catching Nabbit, a battle against him starts. Nabbit's main attack is to throw a bunch of coins at the trio with the occasional spiked ball, most of which roll along the ground but some of which bounce. Nabbit follows this with a bag toss before taking a group of enemies out of his bag and making the trio fight them while he takes a nap. The three enemy groups are four Paper Paragoombas, three stacks of Paper Boos, and five Mechakoopas. When Nabbit's turn comes up while the enemies are still on the field, he sneaks behind the trio and attempts to steal one of their hammers to bonk them with; this can be dodged by swinging the hammer just as he gets a firm grip on it, flinging him away. Hitting Nabbit causes him to drop coins instead of dealing visible damage, with the maximum amount of coins being earned in this quest being 950. Once the summoned enemies are defeated, Nabbit returns to the battle proper. Once he takes enough hits and drops a reward, he runs away and the battle ends. When Nabbit engages Bowser's troops, he fights alongside the trio. In this state, he can do three things on his turn: Jumps on a random enemy. Usually gets the first action command right, but the second one is less often. Uses a triplet of Mushrooms that heals all of the trio for 60 HP each. Pairs up with either Mario or Luigi to kick a Buzzy Beetle Shell in the same manner as the 3D Red Shell. The shell's speed is erratic, and missing a kick hurts the victim. Nabbit is always the one to make the final kick, which he'll sometimes miss. During the credits, Nabbit is seen three times. First, he is seen in Doop Doop Dunes running past the parade. He stops, takes a look at the landscape, notices the Papercrafts, and dashes away. Later, he is seen in Twinsy Tropics running away from a Yoshi with a Melon. Finally, he is seen on Mount Brrr with six Yoshis chasing him. He trips and drops the Melon, then quickly runs away while the Yoshis celebrate. Stats *HP = 9999 *POW = 248 (222) *DEF = 312 (280) *SPEED = 241 Trivia *Nabbit's bandana is almost identical to Bowser Jr.'s Bib.